Speech recognition techniques appear along with constant development of Internet application and information technology. At present, speech recognition techniques have already been extensively applied to many fields such as household electrical appliances, industry and medical care and provided great convenience to a user's life.
In the prior art, language recognition needs to be performed before speech recognition to recognize which language is employed by an input speech signal, and then use a decoder corresponding to this language to perform further speech recognition for the speech signal.
However, in the prior art, a client divides a user-input speech signal into several speech segments, and sends the speech segments in turn to a server for language recognition. After receiving all speech segments belonging to the same speech signal, the server begins to perform the language recognition. As a result, the language recognition efficiency in the prior art is lower so that the language recognition cannot be applied to an application scenario that needs to quickly obtain a recognition result.